


Bathroom Shenanigans

by bitches, caiin



Series: Pregame things (small pregame oneshots) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Internal Monologue, Kissing, Making Out, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitches/pseuds/bitches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiin/pseuds/caiin
Summary: Rantaro and Kaede making out in a bathroom stall. That's it. That's the whole story.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro
Series: Pregame things (small pregame oneshots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993096
Kudos: 17





	Bathroom Shenanigans

One hand slid behind Kaede's neck, pulling her into an almost bruising kiss. His mildly chapped lips slid against hers. She made a small noise of surprise, eyes narrowing before slowly sliding shut. Rantaro’s hand tangled in her hair, lightly tugging it as he bit her lower lip. His tongue slid over it shortly after, almost like an apology. Obviously he never said sorry, and probably didn't even care. He kept kissing her before he parted slightly for a moment to catch his breath. A thin strand of saliva connected them as he heard her panting softly.

Kaede smirked at him, lightly swiping at her bottom lip. "Is that all?" Her eyes were lidded slightly, feminine lashes shading her eyes. Her lips were already red from the kissing. "Obviously it isn't." Rantaro rolled his eyes. "We just started. Are you that impatient?" He asked. Kaede was really impatient. Everyone knew that. Rantaro was the only one who had the confidence to actually mention it. Either way, he continued his movements. His hands went back around her shoulders, pulling her closer onto his lap.

They were in the bathroom stall. The boys bathroom. There was a big chance anyone could come in and hear them. Rantaro knew neither of them cared much about it. They've gotten into worse trouble before. That trouble included underage drinking, violence, trespassing and other things he didn't care to remember. Rantaro knew that wasn't an inherently _good_ thing, but at least some kids thought it was cool.

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, bringing Kaede in for another kiss. She was pretty good at it, moving her lips in sync. Most likely from the experience she had. It was well known that she had hooked up with multiple guys in the school. There was a small rumour about her also getting together with teachers for better grades.

Sounded just like her. Rantaro let his thoughts continue. His hands wondered further down her back, moving to her thighs and up her skirt to grab her hips. She wasn't a good person. She used anyone and everyone for her own dirty work. She actually used Rantaro to cheat off his work.

  
  


Not that he minded. He didn't really care what happened to himself. As long as she wasn't creepy or got attached. He doubted she would. She's always with other people. Rantaro was just a small minority in her life.

She shivered under his touch, hands covering his own as they rubbed small circles into plush thighs. Kaede was completely unaware of his internal monologue, still moving back in for more short kisses. She tasted like the strawberry candy she was sucking on earlier. When one of Rantaro's hands slid too high up, grazing high inside her thigh, she whined into his mouth. Her legs tightened around him. "Mmh.." She hummed almost silently. 

He always ended up like this. Making out with some girl in the bathrooms whilst skipping class. It's become a normal habit at this point.

He didn't really know why he became like this.


End file.
